


Spilled blood

by Fried-chicken (Lemonbars)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonbars/pseuds/Fried-chicken
Summary: In her own twisted way, Cinder did love her.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Cinder Fall/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

She has her by her hair, knife drawn and a gleam in her eye. She wants Weiss to watch her when she brings the blade to the girls neck.

Ruby falls to the floor; chooking.

Beautiful. 

She hears Weiss yells for the girl. Ruby’s bleeding more and more and there’s nothing the both of them can do. The princess stands on her feet, her eyes red, lip bruised and her porcelain white skin dyed black. 

Just how Cinder liked it.

“You,” Weiss shouts over the rain, “You’re going to pay for what you did!” 

The blood rushes to her head-A rush of adrenaline courses through her body like a drug and she laughs. The battle had drawn on far enough. Cinder wanted to end it.

Half of hers belonged to the girl.

“I’m waiting. Come at me with everything you got.” 

Weiss takes it and storms past the older woman, blood pumping in her chest. She had to finish what they started. She was so close- 

Cinder smirks, whipping out a gun and that’s when Weiss knows it’s over.

“Goodbye, Weiss.”

And then she pulls the trigger.


	2. Weiss X Blake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her objective; infiltrate Beacon.

Becon, infamous for producing the best fighters in all of Vale and was considered an excellent place to recruit new members for the white cross. And unfortunately, Blake had to be the one to fetch their clan more military dogs.

She recognized the academy from her previous missions. The building looked the same as it did when she passed by it, large and bustling with activity.

Blake honestly felt a little insulted to be tasked with such a mundane task given that she was a high ranking officer. Given her age, Blake understood the logic behind it all but seriously?

This was child's play. No matter, a job was a job.

And she shouldn’t complain.

Blake scanned her surroundings looking over the students that came in and out. According to the reports her target would be enrolling today. With this many students, Blake was going nowhere. Carrying herself to the front entrance Blake turned the corner before bumping shoulders with a girl.

“Watch where you’re going.”

Blake shrugged her off, opting to walk away except a strong hand stopped her in her tracks. The girl seemed to take offense to that and pulled harder. “Hey, did you hear what I said?”

Blake mentaly cursed to herself, she didn't have time for this idolic spat.

“Oh, fuck off. I don’t give a shit.” she shoved the girls hand away, biting back an urge to punch the girls face. She didn't need to draw any more attention to herself than she already did.

“Are you going to apologize or not,” the girl spat.

“Look, you-or whatever your name is, just leave me alone.”

“I have a name you know you imbecile,” her voice was growing louder with each passing second.

“And I don't care-”

“Is that what you should be saying to a member of the Schee family?”

Blake’s eyes widened; she recognized that name from her reports.

“Well, I’ll have you know I, Weiss Schee will not tolerate your rude behavior! I’ll give you a chance to apologize before you get on my bad side.”

Ah damn, Blake sighed. First she had to deal with an annoying boss and now this girl was starting to get on her nerves. Worst yet-

“Are you listening to me at all? Hey stupid?” she waved her hand in Blake’s face accussily.

Weiss Schee; the target of her mission was standing in front of her.


End file.
